


Into the Woods

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, SOFT GAYS, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: When the TARDIS lands in a cursed forest, can the Doctor and her companions figure out what the local villagers are so scared of? And will they make it back to the TARDIS?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, because I couldn't help myself. This literally just popped into my head.
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@mag_lex) or Tumblr (maglex)

Not for the first time, Yasmin Khan found herself jealous of the Doctor's scarf. Not because it was wrapped so snugly around the Doctor's slender neck - which is exactly where she would have loved to rest her arms - but because she actually wished she had a scarf of her own. Her breath, which was coming out in harsh exhalations, instantly turned the air in front of her face into white cloud.  
  
"Really is a bit nippy, eh?" said Graham, adjusting his own scarf. Yaz tried not to be jealous of his foresight. When Ryan pulled his hat down over his ears, Yaz realised she had completely missed the memo. She had been far too busy staring at the Doctor's charming winter coat to listen to what she was actually saying before they left the TARDIS, which was - apparently - to wrap up warm.   
  
But hey, at least the distraction was worth it. The Doctor had replaced her usual blue jacket with a double-breasted military style winter coat that looked oh-so-snug and very flattering. Her lower legs still poked out of her trousers and Yaz didn't understand how she could bear any skin being exposed to the bitterly cold wind that whistled around them. Yaz tugged feebly on her own jacket, her favourite leather one, realising it would offer very little in the way of protection. The Doctor had once mentioned that she thought Yaz looked very nice in it and Yaz had worn it more than any other item of clothing she owned, ever since.   
  
They emerged into a clearing in the trees, which looked almost magical in the frost. An eerie pale light was barely piercing through the foliage, and all around them, the forest was quiet. They had been walking for about half an hour by this point, following the Doctor's nose. Literally. She had sniffed the air as they left the TARDIS and declared a route using olfaction. Little quirks like that never failed to bewilder Yaz. She rubbed at her own nose, which had turned numb in the chilly air.  
  
"Are you sure you're warm enough, Yaz? It's very cold on this planet."  
  
The Doctor looked at her with concern as she walked alongside her, but before Yaz could reply, Ryan shouted in alarm. They looked towards where he was pointing and saw, to their surprise, the dark shape of a person - at least, Yaz hoped it was a person - running towards them through the trees. Then another, and another.  
  
"Doctor," she murmured, hand reaching out blindly for the Doctor's. It was something she had tried to stop doing but in situations such as these, her instincts took over.   
  
Graham appeared behind them, shortly joined by Ryan. They stood back to back as they scanned the treeline, trying to count how many people surrounded them. It was hard to tell, in the shadows.   
  
Finally, a man emerged into the watery light. He looked haggard, grimy, and deeply frightened.   
  
"Hello!" said the Doctor, cheerily, and the man flinched, looking around him desperately.   
  
"You should be hiding! What are you doing out here? It isn't safe, for god's sake!" He was speaking at an almost whisper.   
  
The Doctor's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. That was not the reaction that she'd expected at all. Ryan shivered, slightly weirded out by the tension in the air, and Graham cast a glance at the people still standing hidden in the treeline. If they hadn't seen them coming, they would have been effectively camouflaged, and Yaz found herself a bit creeped out by the surrounding woods. She wondered what would have happened it Ryan hadn't spotted them.   
  
"Where are your weapons?" The man hissed again.   
  
"Not a fan of 'em," the Doctor said, frowning as the man put a finger to his lips.   
  
"Shh! Did you hear that?"  
  
Yaz smiled at the petulant look that flitted across the Doctor's face as she was directed to be quiet. But it didn't last long as the distant sound of rustling branches became apparent. They could have heard a pin drop in the silence that ensued.   
  
"What's that?" said Graham, eventually, adopting a quieter tone than usual. Graham was rarely spooked, so when it did happen it inspired a similar fear in Yaz and Ryan. They glanced at one another, then to the Doctor, who was digging around in her pocket for her sonic. As always, she was keen to get to the bottom of the situation. The leader of the pack gestured impatiently, obviously keen to get moving.   
  
"No time. Follow me." He beckoned with some kind of gesture that looked almost military, and when Yaz saw the axe flung over his back, she started to wonder what they had stumbled into. Bearing in mind the need to be quiet, Yaz made her way over to the Doctor, who was about to scan her surroundings.   
  
"Not sure the noise is the best idea," she whispered, looking over her shoulder. "These guys are scared, and they have axes."  
  
The Doctor's shoulders dropped as she squinted into the darkness between the trees.   
  
"But don't you want to know?"  
  
"Always," said Yaz. "But maybe we should find out what they know first?" The gestured towards the retreating group of men with her head. Ryan and Graham stood uncertainly, edging towards the departing group.   
  
"Yeah no offence, Doctor, but I think strength in numbers might help us out." Ryan looked to Graham for support.   
  
Graham shrugged. "They have a point, Doc."  
  
"Alright, outnumbered by my own team! Come on then, let's see what they're so scared of."  
  
She wouldn't admit it, Yaz knew, but the fact that the Doctor had also adopted a hushed tone suggested she didn't want to tempt fate either way. They followed the men, who cut a silent path through the trees that was so efficient it left Yaz panting for breath and unable to even consider having a conversation with the other woman.   
  
Perhaps that was the point. The silence was starting to eat into Yaz's nerves and after ten minutes of speedy progress, she was relieved to see signs of life. The woods thinned and they saw the tell-tale sign of smoke rising from quaint little chimneys in what looked to be a charming hamlet. The sight of blue sky after the darkness of the woods was immensely reassuring. Still, it was freezing cold, and she shivered as they headed towards civilisation.   
  
Yaz couldn't help but look back over her shoulder.   
  
"Strange, isn't it? I could have sworn it was night time," the Doctor said, frowning at the sky. "Maybe we were walking for longer than I thought."  
  
Yaz realised with a start that the Doctor was right. When they had left the TARDIS, their journey had been lit by moonlight. She remembered because of the way the Doctor's face lit up in the soft glow, how her hair had looked almost white -  
  
Yaz shook her head.   
  
"How can it be day out here and night in there?"  
  
"Great question, Yaz. I think we need to figure out what's going on, here. Something isn't right."  
  
"You don't say," Graham muttered, keeping his pace brisk as if he was keen to put distance between himself and the woods.  
  
They watched as the men in the party started to visibly relax and loosen up as they returned to the safety of home, chatting quietly as they headed towards the largest building in sight. If Yaz had to guess, she would have said it was their town hall.   
  
"Mind if we tag along?" The Doctor asked the leader of the group.   
  
"Please, do. For you to have survived the cursed woods is a minor miracle. You must tell us how you ended up in there. For us to find you was pure luck, and for you to make it here....well, even luckier still."  
  
"The cursed woods?" Graham crossed his arms. "Sounds like a fairytale."  
  
The man laughed good-naturedly.   
  
"If only it was. Quite the opposite. Come, we have much to discuss."  
  
The Doctor shrugged at her team, her curiosity growing by the minute. As ever, Yaz felt herself swept up by the mystery of it all.  _Another adventure with the Doctor_. The Doctor sensed her mood, it seemed, because she flashed a quick grin at Yaz.   
  
"Ready?"

Yaz grinned back.  
  
"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

The room they had entered was full of people, but it was oddly quiet. Conversations were held at a low murmur, and died out altogether when the Doctor and her companions entered the room. Yaz looked around at the sea of unfamiliar faces, trying to gauge how many people were there and get an idea of where and when they actually were, because she'd also apparently daydreamed through the rest of their pre-departure briefing. _That damned coat._  
  
Speaking of that coat, the Doctor was now taking it off, obviously warming up in the heat of the room. Yaz tried not to stare when the Doctor rolled up her sleeves. There was just something about the way she did it that was completely distracting. Yaz wondered if it was the way she did it so softly and carefully, gently brushing the skin of her own arms as her hands dropped back down again. She wanted to feel that touch on her own skin. So much that it ached.  
  
Yaz shrugged her own jacket off carelessly. A roaring fire filled the space with glorious warmth, and she started to feel sensation return to her extremities at long last. Her fingers and toes tingled uncomfortably.  
  
"Hi, everyone! I'm the Doctor and this is Yaz, Ryan, and Graham."  
  
The Doctor wasn't remotely put off by the stares of new faces, and Yaz supposed she would eventually get used to it. The Doctor had doubtless been in this type of situation several times before, and this was her very effective way of taking charge of the situation.  
  
"And we're here to help."  
  
Her words and demeanour alleviated the tense silence instantly. Relief was apparent on most, if not all, faces in the room.  
  
"I'm Struan," said the man from the forest. "A doctor, you say?"  
  
" _The_ Doctor, yes." To his credit, Struan took the answer in his stride, realising that was the best answer he'd get. Yaz liked him immediately.  
  
"How did you end up in the woods? We've not encountered anything but.."  
  
He trailed off, clearly frightened. It was slightly odd, seeing a barrel-chested man with a huge bushy beard looking scared.  
  
"But?" The Doctor prompted, her face kind.  
  
"Monsters," came a voice from behind them. A young boy was swinging his legs as he sat on one of the long benches lining the room.  
  
Yaz could sense that everyone was listening with rapt attention. The Doctor's answers would be crucial to gaining these villagers' trust, but Yaz had no doubt that she would win them over.

 As soon as she'd heard the child speak, the Doctor made a beeline for him.  
  
"Well, then, it's a good thing we're here!” the Doctor exclaimed, as she plonked herself down next to the boy. “My friends and I just so happen to be very good at dealing with monsters,” she whispered conspiratorially, their shoulders touching as she dipped her head. Yaz melted a little as she watched them interact, a look of awe falling over the child's face as he listened to the Doctor speak. She had a way of making you feel like you were the most important person in the universe, and every time she did it with Yaz, her companion treasured the experience. She knew exactly what that boy was feeling, although she hoped her feelings didn't paint themselves quite as plainly across her own face.

“You're in good hands, son, the Doc here really is as good as she says she is,” chipped in Graham.

“This is my son, Blair,” said Struan, walking over and resting an affectionate hand on the boy's head. “Say hello, Blair.”

“Nice to meet you,” said the boy, still staring up at the Doctor as he held out a hand. The Doctor grinned as she shook it.

“And it's a pleasure to meet you, too. Now, I want you to trust me when I say that we will help you. No more monsters!”

The boy nodded, clearly won over. “Can she stay with us?” he asked, looking up to his dad in excitement.

Struan laughed, the first sign of mirth they'd seen since they arrived in the village. The mood in the room lifted, and conversations resumed. Yaz thought she was probably reading too much into it, but it sounded like they were more upbeat than before, louder, and shot through with occasional laughter. She turned to look at the Doctor, wondering if she'd noticed too, to find the other woman looking at her with a soft smile. Yaz returned it without thinking, holding it for a few seconds longer than she should have and realising too late that she wasn't bothering to guard her expression.

“Your face looks just like Blair's did, a minute ago,” Ryan murmured from beside her.

Yaz immediately broke the eye contact to turn and scowl at her friend. “Does not.”

“Trust me, yeah? No harm, though, I thought she was smiling at me but she really only has eyes for you.”

Yaz blushed, determined not to turn back and look at the Doctor. She could see her out of the corner of her eye, talking again with Struan. Graham had joined them. “Come on, we're missing the conversation.”

The pair of them joined the group, who were discussing the events that had been plaguing the village.

“Crops have been failing for the past few months, now. The weather is too cold to grow most of our food. We've had to start foraging in the forest, which is how we found you,” said Struan.

“And the axes?” Yaz asked.

“For wood. And defence.” At that, Struan eyed his son. “Why don't you go and play with your friends, lad?”

Blair took the hint, hopping down off the bench and waving goodbye as he ran outside.

“He's a good boy,” Graham commented. “I reckon Ryan at that age would have been a handful.”

“He was,” Yaz confirmed, happy to get a dig in after his earlier comments.

“How did this discussion turn to me?” Ryan complained, clearly unwilling to admit that Graham had been right.

The Doctor took the opportunity to re-focus their discussion.

“Ryan's right. As much as I would love to hear about your previous misdemeanours, Ryan – and we will revisit those, I promise – we have a situation to deal with.” She had put her hands on her hips and Yaz bit her lip at the sight. The rolled up sleeves, the stance, the serious expression - they really did something for her. The Doctor taking charge was a sight to behold. _I wish she'd take charge of me_.

“Where have you been finding these monsters? Has anybody been hurt?” the Doctor was asking, and Yaz tried to concentrate again.

“We've had to go deeper into the forest than we'd like to find food, and that's when we hear things. In the trees. Around us. Sometimes we see things moving. And every now and again, somebody will go missing,” Struan said, shaking his head sadly. “We never see them again.” A chill ran down Yaz's spine.

“And how long has this been happening?”

Struan scratched his beard as he considered the question. “You know, I'm not actually sure. Too long, by my reckoning. Do you think you can help us?”

The Doctor had her determined face on. The one where her lips drew into a thin line and Yaz found herself wanting to kiss them back into existence.

“Definitely.”

 

\----------

Struan only had space for two of them, so Graham and Ryan found themselves staying with his neighbour. There had been no debate about who was staying with who – Blair wouldn't consider the Doctor staying anywhere else, for a start, and the Doctor immediately chose Yaz to stay with her.

“Sorry, boys, girls only! Let's reconvene in ten minutes, we'll start our investigation then.”

They took the opportunity to scope out their home for the next few days, and Yaz was delighted to see they would be sharing a bed.

“Sorry, ladies, we're a bit short on space,” Struan apologised.

“No worries at all,” said Yaz immediately. Secretly, she loved when this happened. The last time they'd had to share a bed, she'd woken up to the Doctor spooning her, mumbling something about fish fingers in her sleep.

“Yes, no problem! I don't need much sleep, anyway,” said the Doctor, and Yaz felt herself deflate slightly. “I know this is a bit of an ask, but you don't happen to have any spare winter coats, do you? My friend Yaz, here, could do with some extra layers.”

Yaz tried to protest but the Doctor wouldn't allow it. Inside, she was touched that the Doctor had even thought about her comfort.

“Let me just ask my wife, I'm sure she'll have something suitable,” said Struan, leaving them alone as he went in search of warm clothing.

Yaz rubbed her arms through her jacket. The brief walk from the town hall to the house had chilled her again, and although there was a fire coming to life in the bedroom, there was still a noticeable coolness in the room.

“Here, Yaz, just while we get you something warmer.”

The Doctor was already taking off her own coat, and before Yaz could protest, had draped it over her shoulders. They stood closely together, the Doctor's hands still reaching around to Yaz's back as she smoothed the material down, rubbing gently as she tried to generate some heat.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Yaz gratefully accepted the gesture, knowing that she'd return the coat as soon as Struan found something else, but making the most of the opportunity that had just presented itself.

“Are you not cold, now?”

“Not really,” the Doctor said, although Yaz had a hard time believing her when she saw goosebumps on her exposed arms. _Enough's enough._

“Come here,” replied Yaz, pulling the Doctor into a hug before she could chicken out completely. The Doctor went stiff in her arms, unused to the contact and clearly surprised at the move, before she relaxed into the hug.

“Ooh. That's cosy,” she hummed, tightening her hold on Yaz. They stood like that for a few moments, warming each other.

Their host cleared his throat as he entered the room, unsure where to look when he realised he'd walked in on them hugging one another.

“Sorry to interrupt, but my wife thought you could use this,” he said, awkwardly, obviously feeling like he'd intruded on something. He held a thick woollen coat in his hands, extending it to Yaz.

“Brilliant! Thanks to Struan's wife,” said the Doctor, pulling away. Yaz mourned the end of their hug, and mentally sighed as she shrugged off the Doctor's coat. Thankfully, the replacement was equally warm and she expressed her gratitude to Struan.

“It's the least we can do,” he smiled.

“Right! Now that you won't freeze to death, what do you say we take a look?” said the Doctor, obviously keen to get going.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Struan nearly followed them out of the door but the Doctor insisted he stay put.

“You've already been in there once today. We'll be alright, I promise,” the Doctor tried to reassure him.

“At least take something with you?” Struan started to pull his axe from the rack, but the Doctor shook her head.

“No weapons. We're pacifists.”

Struan looked baffled but didn't argue the point.

“In that case, we'll await your return. But please try and come back by dark, or it will be harder to send out a search party.”

At that, Yaz felt anxiety kick in.

“We'll be back by then, right, Doctor?” she asked, looking for reassurance. The Doctor read her tone instantly.

“I guarantee it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write *all* week but life got in the way. Hopefully I can post some more this weekend!
> 
> The bit about the Doctor and her sleeves was inspired by this Tumblr post: https://thirteenstardisfam.tumblr.com/post/183256896137/did-i-just-spend-about-30-minutes-making-this (thank you to the person who made this! 30 minutes well spent!!)
> 
> The fam are basically in space Scotland, as you can probably tell by the names :) Blair is a Scottish boy's name.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz was starting to learn that the Doctor's guarantees weren't iron-clad, but on this particular occasion it was through no fault of her own. As soon as they re-entered the woods the daylight became weaker, adopting the same quality it had previously. With the loss of daylight went the loss of time, or at least, the passage of it. It felt like they were in a black and white film, and the effect was disconcerting. Everything was starting to become monochrome – even the Doctor's rainbow t-shirt seemed somehow muted, like the colours had been drained from it. And as they moved deeper, the colours faded even more.  
  
Graham gathered the ends of his red-and-white striped football scarf, squinting at them as he held them up in the unusual light.

“What's happening to the colours? My scarf is more red than this, normally.”

“Great question, Graham. My best guess? The wavelengths of light are being absorbed by whatever is surrounding us. Have you ever gone scuba diving?”

The fam shook their heads, wondering where her train of thought was going.

“Remind me to take you to the scuba planet, they have a coral reef that would put the Great Barrier Reef to shame! Anyway, when you go deeper under water, light gets absorbed at different wavelengths. So, at 20 feet down, red starts to look brown, then oranges start to fade as you go deeper, followed by the other colours until there are no colours left!”

“But we're not under water,” Ryan frowned.

“True, but it's the closest explanation I can give right about now,” the Doctor admitted. “The air must be denser than normal air, somehow.” They had reached a small clearing, and she started to scan their surroundings with her sonic, testing her theory, and leaving her companions to amuse themselves while she pieced together the readings.

Ryan and Graham talked quietly as Yaz paced the perimeter, making sure she didn't stray too far. She at least ensured she could always see the Doctor, knowing that Graham and Ryan would be fine together.

Something was not right, that much was obvious, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. Yaz fixed her gaze on the middle distance, letting her mind relax as she tried to figure out what was bothering her. It usually worked when she couldn't remember something, or when she was struggling to sleep. It was almost like meditation, although the environment they were in was far from relaxing. She could feel adrenaline coursing through her veins as she stayed alert, the thought of monsters in the back of her mind at all times as she recalled how Blair had described them.

If she hadn't been concentrating, she would have missed the movement completely. As it was, Yaz wasn't entirely sure what she'd seen. She squinted into the darkness between the trees.

Suddenly, a branch in her eyeline moved. It was subtle, but it definitely moved.

“Doctor?” she hissed, remembering Struan's advice to keep quiet. The air was so cold that Yaz could see her breath. She turned on her heel, shocked to find that she was alone. _Shit_.

Movement, again. This time, closer. Yaz realised she had been walking towards it without realising, and decided to move in the opposite direction. Slowly, so very slowly. She tried to hold her nerve as she heard the sound of something breathing heavily. It was a low rumble at first, hard to make out, but it grew louder until it filled Yaz's ears and she wondered how she had missed it.

There was something there. In the trees. She inhaled sharply as she saw gentle clouds of white air emerging when it breathed.

“Doctor?” she whispered again, stepping backwards as slowly and carefully as she could. Whatever the thing in the trees was, it moved again. Then, it growled. Yaz realised with a sinking feeling that she had actually backed up into a tree, and could move no further back without taking her eyes off the dark shape in the murky shadows. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Doctor!” she shouted, abandoning all pretence of keeping calm. She was so tempted to close her eyes, to let whatever happen, happen. There was more movement, then, the sound of feet running from behind and the sound of branches snapping in front of her. It was too hard to determine who would reach her first, and she hoped above all that it was in fact the Doctor who was running to her aid.

“Yaz!”

The Doctor's voice rang out, as clear as day and mildly panicked. Yaz was so relieved that she opened her eyes in time to see the Doctor fling herself in front of her, protecting Yaz with her own body. From behind the Doctor, the sound of breaking branches was getting rapidly closer, but she had made it in time.

Yaz stopped breathing as she felt the Doctor's body press up against her, making sure every inch of her companion's body was covered. The Doctor's head was tucked into her neck, her arms braced on either side of her waist against the tree. They both panted for breath, Yaz from fear and the Doctor from exertion, and Yaz could feel the Doctor's breasts brush gently against her own as they breathed. _What a time to be alive_.

“What-”

“Close your eyes,” the Doctor urged, suddenly squeezing tight as she bore the brunt of the inevitable impact. Something had barrelled into them and the Doctor, as usual, had managed to put herself in between Yaz and danger. Yaz had just about managed to follow her instructions and close her eyes, but it was hard to understand what was going on from sound alone.

“Oof,” the Doctor groaned, forehead bumping off the bark of the tree in front of her. Yaz felt the air leave her lungs again, this time from pure physical pressure, as the back of her own head hit the trunk.

At the moment of impact there was a growl, then a whimper, and the pressure of the Doctor's body lessened. She was still breathing heavily, Yaz could hear.

She jumped as she felt a hand cup her chin.

“You're okay, Yaz. You can open your eyes, now.”

Yaz cautiously followed the Doctor's instructions, casting her eyes around the trees.

“Best not to look too closely, Yaz,” the Doctor warned. “I think these woods are feeding from us.” She took a cautious step back, giving Yaz room to breathe now that she knew she was safe.

“How do you mean?” Yaz finally returned her gaze to the Doctor, giving her a quick once-over. She seemed unharmed, and Yaz breathed a sigh of relief.

“The sonic picked up on some interference. Something very wrong has happened here, and I think we need to regroup and try again tomorrow. We're at risk if we stay here for too much longer.”

The Doctor rolled her shoulders and Yaz realised she was also rather tired.

“Where are the others?”

“Hopefully where I left them, looking at footprints in the clearing,” the Doctor muttered. “Now, stay close, and don't wander off again, please! I need you in sight at all times.”

“Sorry, Doctor,” Yaz mumbled, embarrassed. The Doctor's expression softened.

“No need to apologise, Yaz. You just had me worried, is all.” With that, the Doctor turned to lead the way, and Yaz couldn't hold in the gasp that emerged at the sight of her damaged coat.

“Doctor, your coat!”

The Doctor span around, trying to look over her shoulder and wincing at the movement. She reminded Yaz of a puppy trying to catch its tail.

“Hold still,” she chided, easing the coat from the Doctor's back. She held it up for them both to admire the ruined material. For lack of a better analogy, it looked like claws had ripped it to shreds.

“Oh, for-” The Doctor only just stopped herself from swearing. “That was my good coat!”

“It's a good thing you were wearing it, or that would have been your back, Doctor,” said Yaz, shocked at the state of it. Realisation sank in. “Hang on, turn around, will you?”

The Doctor demurred.

“We don't have time, Yaz. C'mon, let's get out of here while we still can.”

Yaz stood her ground.

“Only if you let me take a look when we get back? It got you, didn't it?”

“Maybe a little,” the Doctor admitted. “A problem for later. For now, I need to get you lot out of here.”

\----------

The Doctor's stubborn streak persisted all the way back. They picked up the pace, keen to return to light and civilisation without any other close encounters. What they did return to was a very panicked group of villagers gearing up to search the forest for them.

Struan called out as soon as he saw them emerge from the trees.

“Where have you been? We've been worried sick!”

“Sorry, Struan! Got a bit sidetracked.” The Doctor had the good grace to look sheepish at their tardiness.

Yaz heart sank when she realised it was night-time. They had obviously spent far too long inside the forest, and she looked at her watch, only to realise it had stopped. She tapped the face, fruitlessly. Graham saw her and looked at his own watch, his brow creasing in confusion.

“What happened to our watches?”

“Hmm. Another piece of the puzzle,” said the Doctor, fishing out a pocketwatch from her coat pocket. She shook it, hard, dismayed when she realised her own timepiece had stopped working.

“That happens if you go too far in,” said Struan, having dismissed the impromptu search party. “Come on, you must be exhausted. Aine's prepared some food and then you can get some rest.”

The sound of all of these things filled Yaz with joy, but she also knew the Doctor was hurting. As they walked back to their lodgings, she walked alongside the other woman.

“After dinner, can you let me take a look, please?”

“No need, Yaz, it's fine,” the Doctor smiled. She was doing the stubborn thing she did when she was hurt. The thing that drove Yaz up the wall. Yaz was positive that the Doctor knew exactly how to push her buttons.

“It certainly is not,” she said, determined not to take no for an answer. But she slowed her pace, letting the Doctor talk with Struan instead and joining the others on the walk back.

“What was all that about?” Graham asked, gesturing to the Doctor.

“Nothing,” Yaz sighed. “Just...the Doctor being stubborn.”

“She gets like that, love,” he said, not unsympathetically. “Is this anything to do with what happened to her coat?”

Yaz nodded. “She protected me from something. And she got hurt because of it. Except she won't admit it!”

Graham laughed lightly. “I think she sees herself as more of a knight in shining armour than a fallible, vulnerable person, Yaz. But keep at it, and she'll listen to you. I know she will.” There was a glint of something in his eye. Something wistful. Yaz stayed quiet and let him continue.

“I used to do something similar with Grace. When I was unwell, I used to pretend I felt absolutely fine, so that I wouldn't be a burden. And she saw through it, every time. I never told her how much I appreciated her looking out for me like that, even if I didn't let on that she was right. So don't ever stop doing it for her.”

He nodded towards the Doctor.

“She doesn't have anybody like that in her life. Maybe before, but not right now, that's for sure. And we all need someone like that. Someone to care.”

The Doctor seemed to sense them looking at her because she stopped and turned to look directly at Yaz, and Yaz alone.

Graham nudged her with his shoulder. 

“Go on. Go sort the Doc out.”

\----------

Yaz stuck to her guns. She could sense the Doctor would delay things as best she could, but Yaz had a plan of her very own. So while the Doctor read Blair a bedtime story, she took Struan's wife to one side, putting in a request for bandages.

“Just a few minor scratches,” she lied, trying to put Aine at ease. The other woman didn't seem to believe her entirely, if the huge roll of material she returned with was any indication.

“I'll leave some warm water out once we've finished eating, okay? Are you sure she's alright?” Aine looked through to Blair's room as she spoke, and Yaz followed her gaze to see Blair tucked into the Doctor's side as she read.

“She's a natural with him,” Aine smiled. She looked back to Yaz. “Do you both have children?”

Yaz stammered as she realised what Aine was asking.

“No! Oh, no. We're not together,” she stammered.

“Really? You could have fooled me, the way you two look at each other.” Aine smirked. “Just let me know if you need anything else.” She patted the bandages in Yaz's arms as she moved past, returning to making dinner.

It turned out that Aine was a marvellous cook, and the Doctor had seconds, and thirds, at dinner time. They chatted idly over their plates while Blair slept in the next room, and Yaz found herself dozing off in the warmth and comfortable company. But finally, Struan and Aine excused themselves to go to sleep. It was getting late, but Yaz had no idea what time it actually was, thanks to her non-functioning watch.

Once the plates had been cleared away they had both settled in front of the kitchen hearth, the soft glow of the embers making the Doctor's hair look more golden than usual. Yaz wanted to run her hands through it. She felt cosy and sated, and knew she'd fall asleep before too long.

“So, Doctor. No more delaying. Let me take a look.”

The Doctor sighed heavily, getting to her feet.

“Not even the fire?”

“Not even the fire. I know your game, Doctor, and I'm not going to fall asleep before I know you're alright.”

“Fine,” the Doctor grumbled, and Yaz claimed her minor victory. The Doctor grimaced as she started to pull her shirts over her head, and Yaz realised she was in deeper than she'd expected. It was almost as if the Doctor was calling her bluff, starting to strip in the middle of someone else's kitchen.

“I can't-quite-” the Doctor huffed, obviously having difficulties removing her top.

“Er, maybe we should take this to the bedroom?” Yaz said, jumping to her feet. She mentally face-palmed when she realised what she'd said.

The Doctor, of course, picked up on it.

“Straight to the point, Yaz! Can't fault you for it. You got me, let's go.” The Doctor slipped her hand into Yaz's and pulled her towards the bedroom, and Yaz felt her knees turn to jelly. _Was she still bluffing?_

“Where do you want me?” the Doctor grinned rakishly as Yaz shut the door.

Yaz tilted her head to one side, ignoring her racing heart. _Are we flirting right now? This is new. And weird_.

“Don't think you can distract me with this kind of tactic, either,” she said, wagging a finger. “At least, not until you're fully healed.”

“Oh really?” The Doctor dropped the act. “I didn't think-”

“It's okay, Doctor, I'm joking. Obviously.” Yaz flapped about as she laid the bandages on the bed, mentally kicking herself for taking it too far. “Now, sit down and shirt off.” She opted to busy herself rather than dwell on what had just passed between them, and to ignore the skin that revealed itself as she helped the Doctor remove her shirts.

The gouges were worse than the Doctor had let on, but not as bad as Yaz had feared they would be, which was a relief. She finished wrapping the bandage around the Doctor's ribs, making sure it wasn't too tight and tucking in the ends so it wouldn't slip in the night. The Doctor was facing her, half dressed, and watched her closely. Finally, she spoke.

“Thank you, Yaz. I mean it. I don't think I could have reached back there, for a start.”

“Any time, Doctor.” Yaz moved to stand up, but the Doctor reached for her hand, pulling her back down towards the bed.

“Earlier, when you said you were joking, Yaz. Did you mean it? Were you joking?”

The Doctor's expression was hard to gauge. For someone who was normally so expressive, Yaz figured this must have been a deliberate attempt to hide her true emotions. She wondered why, and the thought gave her courage.

“Not really, no.” Her voice shook slightly as she felt nerves kick in, and she looked at their joined hands. Looking at the Doctor would have been too hard.

“Good.”

Yaz did look at her then, unable to believe her own ears.

“What?”

“Good,” repeated the Doctor. A smile had started to spread across her face, lighting it up.

“You-”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, you nearly said something, before. You said, you didn't think...and then I interrupted you.”

The Doctor's smile grew even wider.

“I was going to say, I didn't think you felt the same way.”

Yaz moved even closer, until they were sharing the same air. The effect was intoxicating. She gazed deeply into the Doctor's eyes, no longer afraid.

“Oh, Doctor. I've felt that way for a very long time.”

And with that, Yaz finally bridged the gap between their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, the next chapter will earn this fic its rating 🙂


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically 2500 words of smut. Featuring: vulnerable Doctor, confident Yaz, and much softness.
> 
> I will add, in my defence, that this chapter is crucial to the plot. Ahem.

Oxygen deprivation was becoming an issue but Yaz simply did not care, ignoring the logical side of her brain as she introduced her tongue to the Doctor's mouth and deepened the kiss. It was almost embarrassing how quickly she'd got wet, but she consoled herself with the fact that she was kissing the Doctor, the woman who had lingered in her thoughts for months.  
  
_I'm kissing the Doctor._

Her brain almost short-circuited when she felt the Doctor's tongue brush against her own, as if to confirm she was indeed making out with the woman of her dreams. _And what a kisser._

Yaz supposed that when you got to be several thousand years old, kissing became something of an art. And if the kissing was this good, the sex...

She moaned into the Doctor's mouth as the thought entered her mind, her hands clutching onto the Doctor's slender thighs subconsciously.

“Alright, Yaz?” the Doctor panted, pulling away at the noise.

“Very. Don't stop,” replied Yaz, her eyes heavy-lidded with arousal. Gently, she urged the Doctor backwards onto the bed, careful not to push too hard and jar her back. She laid out along her body, sliding a thigh between the Doctor's legs as she followed her down.

“Wait, wait,” the Doctor gasped.

“Did I hurt you?” Yaz immediately pushed herself up on her hands. She gazed down at the flushed face, the glazed eyes. The swollen lips that looked so enticing. Yaz could hear the blood roaring in her ears, almost drowning out the Doctor's words.

“No, it's not that,” she said. “It's just...I don't want to rush this. I want to remember every second of it.”

Yaz hadn't thought it possible that she could fall even further for this woman, but she had just proved her wrong.

“Who said anything about rushing?” she replied, letting her thumb come to rest on the Doctor's lower lip and tracing it gently. “We have all night.”

“Just tonight?” the Doctor asked, eyebrow raised in question.

“And others, if you like.”

When the Doctor didn't respond, Yaz panicked.

“Wait, did you want something a bit more...you know...casual?” Yaz started to lift herself off the Doctor entirely, enthusiasm gone. She wasn't after a fling, not when she felt this strongly about the other woman. Yaz knew she would rather not cross the boundary at all than be limited to one time. _All or nothing_.

“No! No, no,” the Doctor rushed to reassure her. “Come here.” She reached for Yaz's hands, keeping her close.

“I was just trying to work out the right thing to say. Something that wouldn't scare you away. I know that I can be a bit intense, sometimes.”

“All part of the charm, Doctor,” Yaz smiled. “But don't worry. I'm not easily spooked.”

“A very good point, Yaz. You're one of the bravest people I've met.” The Doctor squeezed her hands.

“It's just....this won't be a normal relationship, you know.”

Yaz's heart leapt at the word.

“I'm not a normal person. Are you sure this is what you want?” The Doctor looked almost afraid to hear the answer, apparently trying to give Yaz a way out of the situation while saving face. Yaz wondered why she was doing it, when Graham's words suddenly returned to her. _The Doctor was scared of being vulnerable._

“I want nothing more, Doctor. I want to prove that you deserve just as much love and care as you give to others.”

The Doctor's expression softened in relief. “Love?” she echoed, quietly.

Yaz nodded, feeling warmth flood her cheeks. “Love. And hope. You give it all so selflessly, without asking for anything in return, but all I want is to give it back to you.”

The Doctor seemed at a loss for words, but Yaz knew she'd hit the jackpot when a grin spread across her face.

“I reckon that's enough talking for now. And I reckon we were about to remove the rest of your clothes, if I'm not mistaken?” Yaz ran a finger along the waistband of the Doctor's trousers, teasing the warm skin of the Doctor's stomach.

“When did you get so confident?” the Doctor gasped, eyes fixed on Yaz.

“I know what I want, for once in my life,” said Yaz, her eyes drawn downwards as her hands started to shimmy the trousers down the Doctor's legs as she lifted her hips in encouragement. But when Yaz moved to take off her underwear, the Doctor stopped her.

“Can I...” she hesitated. “I haven't done this, before. Not in this body.”  
  
That sentence alone would have thrown Yaz for a loop, before. Now, it just made her aware that she needed to tread carefully. She regarded the other woman with nothing but affection, smiling at her tenderly.

“Whatever you need, Doctor. Take your time.”

“I think I want to see you, first,” said the Doctor, in a rush. She clenched her fists by her sides, apparently unsure what to do with her hands.

Yaz used the natural break in proceedings to sit up and pull off her jumper, then her vest top, leaving her clad in only her bra. She watched the Doctor swallow hard, the pulse in her neck jumping as Yaz unclasped the material, her eyes widening as it fell away.

“Here,” murmured Yaz, reaching for the Doctor's hands and placing them on her breasts. “You can touch me as much as you like.” She dipped her head to kiss the smooth skin of the Doctor's neck, which had the added bonus of muffling her gasp as the Doctor ran her thumbs over her nipples.

“You're so beautiful, Yaz,” the Doctor sighed, her hands becoming more animated as she gained confidence. Yaz let her lips linger over the Doctor's pulse point, memorising the rhythm of her heartbeats against the sensitive skin of her lips. She gasped against the skin as she felt the Doctor grow bolder, her hands moving around to cup her arse and pull her flush against her, a thigh sliding between her legs.

“Feeling more comfortable?” Yaz asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

“Oh, definitely.” The thigh between Yaz's legs tensed as the hands on her backside encouraged her to rock against it. Yaz knew she wouldn't last long if the Doctor kept moving like that, and she pulled her head up, desperate to turn the tables.

“In that case,” she panted, “let's even this out a bit.” She gestured at their differing states of undress, and this time the Doctor didn't hesitate to undo her own bra, before wriggling out of her pants. By the time Yaz had removed her trousers, she was completely naked, and the sight made Yaz's mouth water.

“Okay?” she asked, before tying up her long hair. The Doctor licked her lips as she watched, obviously realising why Yaz was getting her hair out of her face.

“You just let me know what works, and what doesn't, ok?”

The Doctor nodded, mouth dry at the sight of Yasmin Khan hovering over her, completely nude. She tried as best she could to keep her eyes open as Yaz's mouth found her breasts but it proved too difficult, and they slammed shut as she felt the gentle pressure of a soft mouth on skin that had never experienced such loving attention. Idly, she let her hand come to rest on the back of Yaz's head as the other grasped the pillow under her head.

“Oh my,” she groaned, biting her lip as she tried to stay quiet. It was a losing battle, though, as Yaz's mouth finally moved further south, her slim body nudging the Doctor's legs apart as she settled between them. The Doctor cracked open an eye to look down and what she saw would stay in her memory for a very long time. She had seen so many things in her lifetime, some truly wonderful and marvellous things, but the sight of Yaz tenderly kissing the skin of her inner thighs was something she would never forget.

As if sensing that she was being watched, Yaz pulled her mouth away and looked up, checking in one final time.

“Alright?”

The Doctor nodded jerkily, before her head fall back against the pillow as Yaz led the way with her tongue, softly and carefully letting the Doctor get used to the feel of a mouth between her legs. It was hard to be restrained when the sensations were so overwhelming – the smell, the warmth, the sounds the Doctor was making were driving Yaz to distraction – but Yaz tried to remember how much more intense it must be for the other woman. She wanted this to be as memorable and pleasurable as she could possibly make it, and the thought kept her movements measured.

That said, she couldn't help a small smile as the Doctor's hand moved back to her head, gently holding her in place as she moaned at the feelings Yaz was inducing. Her hips were starting to move as she rocked softly against Yaz's mouth, chasing the new sensations.

“Yaz, oh, Yaz. You're so good at that. Please don't stop,” the Doctor groaned, the sound triggering another rush of wetness between Yaz's thighs. And Yaz happily complied, taking great pleasure in the sounds she was prompting as her tongue lapped steadily at the Doctor's clit.

She could hear the fire crackling in the hearth but other than that, there was no sound but their harsh breathing echoing in the room and the wet sounds from Yaz's mouth, interspersed with incredible moans from the Doctor, whose legs were starting to move urgently against the sheets. Yaz took that as a sign to introduce another element, and shifted her shoulder so that her arm could come up underneath her.

Gently, she ran a fingertip down the Doctor's folds, slick and soft from Yaz's mouth, gathering wetness before she moved lower, down to her entrance. She let it sit there, just outside, and looked upwards without stopping the movement of her lips and tongue. The flat muscles of the Doctor's stomach drew her eye up to her heaving breasts, and above them, her flushed face, which was tilted back in what, Yaz hoped, was ecstasy.

“Doctor,” she called, moving her mouth away briefly.

The blonde head snapped downwards.

“Don't stop, Yaz, please,” she groaned. “Why'd you stop?”

“Can I?” Yaz pushed lightly with her finger, watching the Doctor's mouth form an 'o' as she realised what Yaz was asking. She nodded, letting her head fall back as Yaz returned to the important business of attending to her clit.

Yaz carefully pushed in, almost overwhelmed by the feel of warm, tight muscles surrounding her finger. _Oh my god._ She reminded herself to be patient, listening out for sounds of unhappiness, but all she could sense was the opposite. The hand behind her head tightened its grip, and the Doctor groaned, loudly, but those were the only indications she had. Slowly, she started to pump her finger, still listening for clues.

Eventually, they arrived.

“That's it, Yaz, that's it. Why was I afraid of this?” The Doctor had started to ramble to herself, seemingly won over. Yaz smiled as she let another finger push in, encouraged by the response.

“Oh! Oh, wow, Yaz. Even better. Oh, oh...yes, yes that's the one.” The Doctor was continuing to ramble, which Yaz found incredibly endearing. She wished her first time had been as enjoyable as this, and, distantly, she realised that she'd get to have a brand new first time with the Doctor. She was looking forward to it.

Yaz could feel the muscles around her fingers tightening as she started to thrust them a little harder, her mouth picking up the pace in parallel. Now that she knew the Doctor was enjoying herself, she wanted nothing more than to make her come. Hard.

It didn't take long for her to get her wish, the counterpoint of her mouth and fingers serving to work the Doctor into a frenzy. But the moment she tipped over the edge was so silent, so sudden, that it took Yaz by surprise. She had no warning, just the sudden jerk of the Doctor's back and then her legs were clamped over her ears, the muscles around Yaz's fingers fluttering rhythmically as she came against them. Yaz could sense the Doctor holding her breath, going completely still as she rode it out for endless seconds, before she exhaled, collapsing back onto the bed, her legs falling away from the sides of Yaz's head.

Yaz gently eased her fingers out, leaving gentle kisses around the Doctor's folds as she let her recover. Finally, she moved back up the Doctor's body, laughing as the Doctor pulled her to her chest to cuddle.

Yaz could hear her two heartbeats working fast, the sound at once alarming and comforting. She supposed she would get used to that, in time.

“Yasmin Khan, I think you killed me,” said the Doctor, still catching her breath.

Yaz grinned. “That was just the tip of the iceberg.”

“Well I certainly learned some things that I cannot wait to put into practice,” said the Doctor, wrapping her arms tighter around Yaz's body. “But really, thank you for looking after me.”  
  
Yaz looked up, sensing the emotion behind the words. They weren't words to be taken at face value, she at least knew that much.

“I'll always look after you, Doctor.” They gazed at each other for a moment, with nothing but warmth and fondness.

“And now,” said the Doctor, letting her thumb graze Yaz's cheek, “it's my turn to look after you.”

Yaz sighed happily as the Doctor flipped her onto her back, making an effort to memorise every second but quickly realising that she was in the very capable hands – and mouth - of a true force of nature. And it was everything she'd ever dreamed of.

\----------

“I thought you said they weren't together?” said Struan, trying not to listen in to the rather obvious sounds that occasionally drifted down the corridor. He was sitting up in bed, unable to sleep.

“I didn't quite say that, my love. I said they were in denial,” muttered Aine, matter-of-factly. “Sounds like they've stopped pretending, though. Anyway, give them some privacy!” she tutted, rolling over to face the wall. Struan had to admit his wife had a point.

“Do you remember when we first got together?” he said, after a long moment and another laugh from down the hallway. Aine rolled back to face him.

“Do you think we sounded that...content?”

Aine smiled gently at her husband. He got like this, sometimes: too thoughtful.

“We certainly did. And we still do, you know. Love does that to people.” She sat up, then, kissing him soundly. When she pulled away, she was relieved to find him looking much less pensive.

“I married a very wise woman.”

“And you're only just realising this now?” replied Aine. “Get some rest, dear.” With that, she blew out the candle. They drifted off to the sound of pure happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone was jostling Yaz and she groaned as she tried to roll away from the persistent movement, bone-tired and not quite ready to wake up and face the day. She ached, in all the best ways, and was more than happy to live in that blurry place between dreams and reality, before life could intrude. She sighed as she remembered the multitude of ways in which the Doctor had taken her apart the previous night, reluctant to wake up fully and end the pleasant memory. 

“Yaz! Wake up!”

Yaz's eyes flew open at the familiar sound of the Doctor's voice. The last time Yaz had seen her she'd been fast asleep on Yaz's chest, her healing back exposed to the warm air of the room. Now she was bent over the bed, fully dressed and looking harried.

“Why're you up?” Yaz mumbled, half-awake and confused. Apart from a rather obvious bruise on the Doctor's collarbone, she looked much like she normally did. Yaz realised it was silly to think she would look any different, but Yaz had certainly never felt the way she did after their night together. It was a feeling so strong that she was positive she would notice the difference in a mirror.

“Believe me, I didn't want to be,” the Doctor smiled softly, tucking some of Yaz's hair behind her ear. Her expression shifted back to one of concern. “But something's wrong. Blair is missing.”

Yaz sat up instantly.

“Missing? Since when?”

The Doctor started pacing the room as Yaz shoved her clothes back on in a hurry.

“He was playing hide and seek with his friends after breakfast, except he's either very good at hiding, or...” the Doctor trailed off, eyes catching on Yaz's legs as she pulled up her skinny jeans.

“Or he went into the woods?”

The Doctor nodded sombrely. “We need to get going. Ryan and Graham are out searching with the other villagers, but I think we need to get to the bottom of this once and for all.”

“Just you and me?”

“I'm in two minds about taking you with me, Yaz.”

Yaz shook her head in clear disagreement.

“No way. I'm coming. You're not doing this alone.”

The Doctor stopped pacing, instead diverting her path straight to Yaz.

“Are you sure?” She searched Yaz's eyes for any signs of fear or reluctance, and found none. Instead, she found determination and courage, and something else that she couldn't quite define. When Yaz nodded, she couldn't help but place a palm on her cheek and kiss her soundly.

“Then let's go.”

\----------

Of course, Struan had tried to join them but the Doctor wouldn't allow it. He was at his wit's end, but Yaz reassured him that staying with his wife would be the best for both of them. As she and the Doctor approached the woods, knowing that they were going to be heading deeper than they had before, Yaz took a deep breath, casting one last look back at the village.

There was a buzz of quiet activity in the morning mist, with people of all ages milling about as they organised search parties and combed potential hiding spots. Yaz felt a pang of recognition as she saw Ryan and Graham in the distance.

“Do they know what we're doing, Doctor?”

“No. I couldn't risk them coming with us. The more of us that enter, the more likely that one of us will get lost. And the more we feed the forest.”

Yaz frowned as they finally broke through the treeline, the atmosphere already feeling claustrophobic. Sound took on a strange quality inside the woods, she realised. Their footsteps sounded heavier, muted, like the colours. She focused on the Doctor's coat, which was still a reassuring shade of green.

“You mentioned that before, the forest feeding off us. But I'm not sure I understand.”

“Good memory, Yaz,” said the Doctor, her expression business-like as she picked a path through the fallen logs and leaves on the forest floor. Yaz walked carefully beside her, their arms occasionally brushing.

“The villagers are afraid to come in here, right? They say that people go missing and that there are things in the trees.”

Yaz nodded. “There was something here, before. The thing that hurt you.” She lifted a tentative hand to rest on the Doctor's lower back. The Doctor's lips quirked upwards at the contact.

“Think back to when we first landed here, in the TARDIS.”

Yaz tried to cast her mind back. A lot had happened in the intervening hours.

“We walked and found Struan.”

“Right. And what happened on our walk, before we met him?”

Yaz frowned. “Well...it was cold. And dark. We walked for ages.”

“During which time we heard nothing. Saw nothing out of the ordinary.”

Yaz nodded, confused, as she realised the Doctor was correct.

“As soon as we met the villagers, though, things changed, didn't they? We started to hear things. Things we would no doubt have heard before that point, if their level of fear was anything to go by. They're scared to come in here, Yaz. Woods can be scary places, it's easy to get lost and everything can look so...same-y.”

“Luckily we had you and your nose to follow,” Yaz muttered, her hand still on the Doctor's back.

“The forest is preying on emotions,” said the Doctor, ignoring Yaz's comment. “And what it seems to want most is fear. All it takes is for one person to be a little bit creeped out, a little bit scared, and the fear spreads like a contagion from person to person. Meanwhile, whatever presence is behind all of this has been getting stronger, manifesting itself in ways that serve to scare these people even more.” As she spoke, the Doctor's hands had become animated, as if helping her think aloud. She stopped walking as she reached the crux of her hypothesis, looking at Yaz so earnestly that her companion had no choice but to focus on her every word.

“We need to keep our wits about us, Yaz. Don't be drawn to look between the trees, because I think that's precisely what it wants. It wants to sneak into our thoughts, pollute them with ideas of something vague and hostile that doesn't actually exist. The animal that attacked us was driven to distraction by something similarly malevolent.”

Yaz shivered. “Animal? I guess that would explain the claw marks.” She fingered the ragged material of the Doctor's coat.

“It was acting out of control, probably driven a bit mad by this atmosphere.”

“This all seems a bit...evil, Doctor. What are we going to do when we find whatever's causing it?”

“Ah!” The Doctor clapped her hands. “No idea. I'm sure we'll think of something, though, we always do.”

Before they resumed walking, the Doctor snagged Yaz's hands with her own. “Before we go any further, I want you to try not to be scared. I know, I know, easier said than done. Just keep your eyes on me and whatever happens, we stick together.”

Yaz inhaled deeply, trying to bring her nerves under control. “Good thing we have each other, right?” she said, keeping her tone light as she tried to follow the Doctor's instructions.

“And I'm so glad you're here,” the Doctor smiled beatifically, keeping hold of Yaz's hand as she started to lead the way once more. “Come on, let's get a shift on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of actual plot, to balance out yesterday's chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Try as she might, Yaz couldn't help but feel her skin crawl as they walked deeper into the forest. The Doctor's coat had turned a murky grey, the last little bit of cheering colour completely drained away. Occasionally there would be the sound of rustling in the trees, and the Doctor would squeeze her hand, helping fend off the intrusive thoughts that Yaz was struggling to ignore. The intense concentration required was exhausting, and Yaz tried to think of happier thoughts as she felt her focus slipping.

_The Doctor nuzzling the ticklish skin behind her ear with her nose and lips._

That did the trick for a few minutes, until Yaz thought she could see something in the trees. She frowned, quickly conjuring up another mental image. Thankfully, it was quite easy to do so this particular morning.

_The Doctor's tongue tracing a path down the side of her stomach, lower, across her hip bone._

That one actually made Yaz falter slightly, the memory vivid. But after a few moments, Yaz was certain she could hear footsteps. Muffled, but there. Behind her. She tugged on the Doctor's hand, shutting her eyes in an attempt to stop whatever was creeping up on them from arriving. A cold sweat had broken out on her skin, despite the bitter chill in the air.

“Yaz? You okay?” the Doctor whispered, and Yaz could feel the warmth of her body as she drew back to check on her. The comforting aroma of Earl Grey tea. The footsteps behind her stopped, temporarily.

“M'fine,” Yaz murmured, willing her heart to calm down. “Just mildly terrified.”

The second she admitted it, Yaz realised she could hear sounds all around them. Even the trees seemed to be breathing, closing in on them and trapping them inside. It felt like they were trapped in a space that was getting smaller and smaller.

“Yaz, you're doing so well. You're so brave. You can fight this, I know you can,” the Doctor pleaded.

Yaz bit her lip. “I”m not sure I can, Doctor. There's something here.”

Footsteps in the leaves again, this time closer.

“We're alone. I promise. Just you and me.” The Doctor's voice had an edge of urgency to it and Yaz felt a spike of guilt, knowing that she was not helping the situation. There were animals in here, though, animals that attacked without reason, seemingly drawn to fear.

“Do you trust me?” the Doctor was saying, and Yaz gasped as she felt unseen hands come to rest on her hips. Yaz nodded, eyes still closed, wondering what was going on.

She got her answer when she felt soft lips against her own, the hands on her waist gently holding her upright as she swooned into the kiss. It turned out that kissing the Doctor was a really fantastic way of switching off unwelcome thoughts, and Yaz was more than happy to let the emotions and feelings it inspired push out all of the tension and anxiety. Kissing the Doctor was like taking the best kind of medicine.

Eventually, the Doctor pulled away, and Yaz let her forehead come to rest against hers, eyes opening slowly. All she could see was the Doctor, smiling at her from inside a curtain of blonde hair.

“Well that worked,” she smiled, and Yaz huffed out a laugh of relief.

“Good to know that kissing you is actually a proven solution for something. Not that I needed an excuse.”

“You'll never need an excuse, or a reason, to kiss me, Yaz.”

“I'll hold you to that.”

They resumed walking, buoyed by a sense of victory that, between them, they had overcome the pervasive atmosphere. Yaz almost swung their linked hands as they walked, but restrained herself, focusing instead on her tingling lips.

After several more minutes of venturing deeper into the forest, Yaz realised she was starting to see colour again. But just one. Red.

“Doctor, are you seeing that?” she asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“Red is the first colour to go, the shortest wavelength, so it's odd that it's come back. Unless we're reaching the root of all of this.” In the distance they could see a clearing, from which the red light seemed to be emanating. They had finally reached the heart of the forest.

There was a low hum, but Yaz wasn't sure if she heard it with her ears or felt it in her bones. It seemed to reverberate up through her feet, into her legs, and then her chest, to the point where it almost felt like she was the one making the sound. It felt like a heartbeat.

“Do you feel that?” she whispered.

The Doctor nodded curtly. She turned to look at Yaz, face determined. “I don't know what we're about to find. But I'm getting you out of here, I promise.”

“I'm getting you out of here too, you know.”

The Doctor hesitated. It was strange to have someone say that to her, and she didn't know what to make of it.

She was saved from having to formulate a response by the sound of a voice. A deeply unsettling voice, although it shouldn't have been. The voice of a child.

“Have you come to play with me?”

The voice sounded innocent, but it carried a note of something malicious. The way that children could sometimes be, Yaz thought, when they knew they had been naughty or done something wrong. This one certainly had, if it was to blame for the curse plaguing the forest.

The Doctor span on her heel, eyes searching for the origin of the voice.

“Hello! Who are you?”

If it hadn't been for the feel of the Doctor's clammy palm in her own, Yaz would have thought she had no fear at all. But now, she realised, the Doctor was just as scared as she was. All those times she had gone into situations alone, not knowing if she would come out of them unscathed, despite all appearances to the contrary. The confidence must have been an act, masking very human emotions. It made Yaz feel a little bit nauseous when she thought about all of the times the Doctor had put herself into danger like this.

Yaz straightened her shoulders, using her posture to convey a sense of confidence that she did not truly feel. She needed every trick in the book to get them out of this.

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

The child laughed, the sound echoing around them and disturbing some birds in a nearby tree, making Yaz jump. _So much for looking unafraid_.

Slowly, they walked into the clearing. The child – if it truly was a child – was sitting cross-legged on the forest floor, next to a small campfire. Her eyes fixed onto the Doctor with laser focus as soon as she emerged.  
  
“Stay behind me, Yaz,” the Doctor murmured, moving her body in front of Yaz's.

“And who are you?” the child enquired, tilting her head inquisitively at her visitors. “You're different.”

“I'm the Doctor. I'm here to find out what's been happening in these woods.”

As the Doctor spoke, Yaz glanced around the clearing, trying to assess whether they were alone. She gasped as she saw a small body on the ground nearby. She could tell instantly that it was Blair and her blood ran cold.

The child started to laugh, a girlish laugh that set Yaz's teeth on edge.

“Doctor,” she whispered. “Blair is here.”

The Doctor's head snapped to where Yaz was pointing and the tension in her body ratcheted up instantly. Yaz could feel it rolling off her in waves.

“What have you done?” the Doctor demanded, her voice cold. Yaz started to edge towards Blair's body, desperate to check whether he was still alive.

“I needed a friend. I get lonely, in here.” The girl smiled, but the effect was chilling. “And don't you go trying to take him away.”

She turned her head placidly, focusing on Yaz as she crept towards the boy's body. “He's mine,” she smiled, evilly.

She flung out an arm and Yaz would have wondered why, if she hadn't found herself flying through the air instead, pushed back by a powerful, invisible force. She heard the Doctor shout her name in alarm as she lost contact with the ground, and then her head collided with a tree trunk and everything went black.

\----------

Her head throbbed painfully, but as soon as she could feel herself regaining consciousness, Yaz knew she was in danger. She opened her eyes, struggling to focus on her surroundings as she gazed up into the branches above her.

“How many have you killed?”

The Doctor's voice sounded odd. Strained. Yaz pushed herself up on her elbows, closing her eyes briefly as the world tilted. She knew she'd hit the tree hard, and she could feel the warm stickiness of blood on the side of her neck. She grimaced as she took a deep breath, steeling herself to get upright.

Thankfully, the child's attention was focused completely on the Doctor, so she paid Yaz no mind as she stumbled to her feet. But Yaz was torn by what she saw.

On one hand, Blair's crumpled body was lying unheeded on the ground, ten feet away.

On the other, the Doctor was on her knees, wavering as she tried to stay upright. Her face was pained, pale. The girls arms were extended in front of her, not touching the Doctor but apparently able to exert some kind of control because the Doctor wasn't moving a muscle.

“It's not my fault they're weak,” replied the girl, petulantly. “But you...you're strong.”

“Yes, I am,” said the Doctor, glancing sideways to look at Yaz. She nodded, subtly. Yaz took that as her cue to check on Blair and she walked carefully over to him, wary of making too much noise. She dropped to her knees, unsteady, and reached out with a trembling arm to take his pulse. She couldn't help but let out a sob of relief as she felt one.

The girl laughed.

“Your friend is funny. I liked hurting her. And you...you were so scared for her, and it tasted delicious.”

“You don't need her,” the Doctor whispered, obviously worried about what would happen next. “Let her leave. I'll stay.”

Yaz got to her feet, but stumbled as the edges of her vision went black.

“Stay down, Yaz,” the Doctor pleaded, worried beyond belief.

The girl laughed again, delighted at the Doctor's anguish. “This is fun. I think you're my favourite.”

“I can't say the feeling is mutual,” the Doctor spat. “Why are you doing this?”

The girl clenched her fist in response and the Doctor gasped, clutching her neck. Yaz could only watch, shocked, as the girl raised her arm and the Doctor started to rise into the air, her feet dangling, mirroring the child's movements. It looked like some bizarre magic trick.

“Don't you get it? Your worry, your fear. I eat it all up and it makes me strong.”

The girl's eyes were alight with the prospect of the apparently endless resources the Doctor could supply. But she failed to realise that that same prospect had brought Yaz to her feet again, fighting against the throbbing in her head.

“There's so much in you, so many years of pain.”

The Doctor groaned and Yaz realised she was getting paler by the second, her eyes struggling to stay open. It looked like she was dying. _That does it._

Throwing caution to the wind, Yaz reached for the largest rock she could find, ignoring the alarmed look that flickered across the Doctor's face. _I'm sorry, Doctor_.

She brought it down on the back of the girl's head. Just hard enough to stop whatever she was doing to the Doctor, but hopefully not enough to kill her. Although Yaz realised, with a shock, that she wouldn't lose any sleep if she did.

As soon as the girl dropped to the ground, the Doctor did too. Yaz let the rock fall from her hands, falling to the Doctor's side. Her breathing was raspy and shallow, her eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake. Yaz gasped as she started to see golden light illuminate the Doctor's fingertips and she realised, with a heavy heart, that the Doctor really was dying.

“You're not doing this, Doctor,” she murmured, clutching onto the lapels of her coat. “You can't do this to me.” She hiccuped, her breath coming unevenly as she felt hot tears escape and roll down her cheeks.

“Please don't go. Please, I'm begging you.” The Doctor's mouth opened and shut, unable to form words as she gasped for air. The sight made Yaz's heart break and she couldn't stop the words that flew out of her mouth.

“I love you, you know. So you can't go. You can't just leave like this, because I love you. So much that it hurts.”

Realising that this might be the last time she could kiss the Doctor's lips, Yaz lowered her head, her tears mingling as she tried to convey how she felt with just one, final action. She felt the Doctor shudder underneath her and she kept kissing her, trying to take away her pain, too scared to open her eyes and watch what was happening because then it would be real. The rest of the forest fell away as she focused on the feel of the Doctor's mouth beneath hers, soft and beautiful.

She was so focused that it took her a moment to realise the Doctor's hands had come to rest on her back, and that her lips were responding more avidly than before. She gasped, finally pulling away and realising with overwhelming relief that her Doctor was still there.

“Yaz,” she murmured, gazing up at her softly. “You just saved my life.”

“Oh my god,” Yaz muttered, dropping her forehead to rest on the Doctor's. She felt a thumb gently brush away her tears.

“I love you too, you know.”

Fresh tears sprang to Yaz's eyes then, tears of relief and joy and faith in the universe.

“You do?”

“More than anything. But as much as I'd like to discuss this, we need to get out of here.” The Doctor groaned as she shifted on the ground.

Yaz helped the Doctor sit up, wanting nothing more than to let her recover, but accepting that they were still in danger. Her own head throbbed terribly, and Blair was lying still, unmoving.

The girl, on the other hand, was staring at them with an expression Yaz was not expecting. She looked terrified.

“Get out of my forest,” she hissed, pulling her knees to her chest. “You're full of something I don't like.”

“Only if you get out as well,” the Doctor said, laying her arm across Yaz's shoulder as they supported one another. “Leave these people alone and go back to where you came from.” She took a step forwards, no longer afraid, filled with the boundless hope and love that Yaz had given to her so freely.

“No! Get away from me.” The girl shrank away as she approached.

“Is it love? Love is what you hate?” the Doctor asked, obviously curious.

“There is no such thing. Love doesn't exist, or I wouldn't be here.”

“What happened to you?” the Doctor asked, her tone surprisingly gentle. Yaz couldn't understand the Doctor's sympathy after what the girl had done to her. She'd nearly killed her, and yet the Doctor was talking to her like she would an actual child. Yaz felt a wave of anxiety that she'd done the wrong thing by striking the girl, but the situation had been desperate. Violence was obviously not in the Doctor's nature, but Yaz wondered how things would have panned out if she hadn't acted as she did.

The girl tightened her grasp around her knees.

“I came in here to play. But I got lost,” she sniffled. “And nobody came to find me. I was so scared, and so alone.”

The Doctor's expression grew even gentler.

“And then what happened?”

“I died.”

Yaz inhaled.

“I'm so sorry,” the Doctor whispered, slumping into Yaz's side. Yaz shifted as she redistributed the weight across her shoulders, at a complete loss for words.

“You shouldn't ever have felt like that. I'm so sorry,” the Doctor repeated, the words sounding flat to her own ears. “What can we do?”

“My bones. They're over there.” The girl pointed to the tree to their right. “I've never been at peace. I got so angry,” she sniffed, rubbing at her nose. “And it was so cold that night. The animals were loud in the trees.” The Doctor stumbled over towards the tree, taking Yaz with her.

“And if we put you to rest? Properly?” The Doctor asked, retrieving her arm from around Yaz's shoulder and dropping to her knees, moving the leaves to one side with such care and respect that it took Yaz's breath away.

“Then I can finally leave.” The girl seemed confused, unsure what to do with the compassion she was being given.

Yaz joined the Doctor on the ground, helping her expose the small bones to the frigid air. The size of them gave her pause, and then she reached for a rock, driving it into the packed earth to dig a makeshift grave. The Doctor helped, and before long they had managed to clear enough space to lay the remains as carefully as they could.

When they looked back, the girl had gone. Yaz bit her lip as she leant into the Doctor's side, overcome with emotions at what they'd just experienced. It was a lot to deal with. They sat like that for a few moments, paying their respects at the grave of a girl who had been forgotten, and who had died feeling unloved and terrified. Yaz vowed that she would take every opportunity she could to show the Doctor just how much she loved her.

“What a horrible end,” Yaz murmured, completely drained.

“We did what we could, Yaz. At least she's at peace, now.”

They both turned as they heard the sound of movement from the trees, their quiet moment interrupted by the arrival of a search party spearheaded by Graham, Ryan, and Struan, who were visibly relieved to see them.

“There you are! What was that all about then, running off without us?” Graham groused. “Look at the state of you two,” he tutted, clearly concerned at the sight of them.

“Blair!” shouted Struan, rushing over to his son.

“He's alive,” said Yaz. “Just asleep, I think.”

Struan gently roused his son, and Yaz felt the Doctor's sigh of relief as he came to.

“I don't know about you, but I could do with a lie down.” She turned to look at Yaz, weariness written plain on her face. “Care to join me?” She got to her feet, holding out a hand to Yaz to help her up.

Ryan gaped at them as Yaz wrapped her free arm around the Doctor's waist, the familiar intimacy of it giving him pause. “What happened?” he asked, finally. The Doctor smiled at his expression.

“Long story, Ryan. Let me have a cuppa and we'll fill you in.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Don't take this the wrong way, Doc, but you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure you can walk?”

Yaz tightened her hold around the Doctor's waist. Graham had no idea how on the nose he'd been with his observation, and she wasn't sure if she could tell him what had happened. Not just yet, anyway. She felt absolutely wiped out, and if she had to look at another tree ever again it would be too soon. Yaz wondered if she could suggest a trip to the beach for their next journey.

“Funny you should say that, Graham. But it's alright. Mind over matter, and all that.”

The Doctor squeezed Yaz's waist, as if reading her discomfort, and Ryan cleared his throat when he saw the movement from behind. Yaz whipped her head around and glared at him, regretting it immediately when it made her head spin.

“Steady on, Yaz,” the Doctor murmured, jostled by the abrupt movement. “Are we nearly there yet?” she called out to Struan, who was leading the way with Blair on his shoulders.

He stopped immediately, as if he was about to warn her to be quiet, when he realised he no longer had to. There were birds singing in the trees, sunlight filtering through the leaves, and the air was far warmer than it had been in years. He smiled up at Blair, who was playing with his beard.

“Nearly!” he shouted back, enjoying the opportunity to raise his voice. It was liberating. The sense of freedom and relief was a returning gift they brought to the entire village, who had started to realise something had changed. It seemed like every villager was out in the sunshine, warming themselves in the gentle rays. As soon as Blair saw his mother, he demanded to be put down and ran into her arms. Yaz and the Doctor leaned into each other, smiling as they watched them reunite.

Aine looked up at them after a moment, beaming. She mouthed her thanks before she was sidelined by Blair pulling on her skirts, talking animatedly about what had happened in the woods. What little he knew, anyway. After a moment, the two women followed her into the house, trailed by Graham, Ryan, and Struan.

It turned out that several cups of tea were required for the Doctor to regale the group with tales of their adventure. Yaz wished she could have taken a picture of their faces the moment the Doctor got to the point of the story where they met a ghost.

“But- how-”

“She nearly killed you?”

Struan and Aine, on the other hand, seemed to believe every word.

“A young girl did go missing. Years and years ago, mind, but we never heard from her again. And not long after that, our first harvest failed.” Struan scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Is she at peace, now?”

“As best we could manage,” the Doctor nodded, sighing as she thought of the makeshift grave. It was never going to be good enough but it would have to do. Yaz squeezed her hand, knowing how personally she took things like this. The girl had died many, many years ago, but the Doctor still felt responsible for her, even if it only meant she could look after her bones.

“Yasmin, you look like you could do with a bath, my dear. Get that blood off you,” Aine said, fretting over Yaz once she saw the side of her neck. “Let me get some hot water ready and you girls can get clean. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing?” she winked, and Ryan nearly choked on his tea.

Yaz blushed but nodded, grateful to get out of her itchy woollen coat now that the temperature had improved. She followed Aine out of the room, looking back to the Doctor to check that she was still coming.

“I'll be there in a sec, Yaz,” the Doctor said, draining her cup.  
  
“I think that's our sign to leave, son,” Graham said. “And you owe me a fiver.”

“What?” the Doctor said, frowning as she finally cottoned onto the more subtle discussion that had been occurring right under her nose.

“Nothing, Doc. Just a friendly wager.”

The Doctor wasn't going to let it drop.

“About?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You can stop pretending, Doctor. You and Yaz.”

“What about me and Yaz?”

“Doc. Come on. Although we might be a lot younger than you, we weren't born yesterday.”

The Doctor carefully replaced her cup on the table beside her, buying time. What she said next would potentially affect their whole team dynamic.

“And we think it's wonderful.”

She looked up to Graham smiling at her. He looked chuffed to bits. Ryan did, too, despite losing five pounds.

“You do?” she murmured, caught completely by surprise.

“Yep. No problems here, Doc.” She scanned their faces, looking for the smallest sign of disagreement. Nothing. Her hearts warmed.

With that, Graham got to his feet, groaning as his knees stiffened on the way up. “I am far too old for this,” he muttered, nudging Ryan's shoulder.

“We'll leave you to it for a bit, eh? Come find us when you want to head back to the TARDIS. No rush.” He winked as he waved goodbye to Struan, Ryan shuffling out behind him.

“I take it this is a new development?” Struan asked, also getting to his feet. He rummaged in a cupboard by the kitchen sink, retrieving two tumblers and what looked like a bottle of whiskey.

“You could say that,” the Doctor admitted, gratefully accepting a dram.

“Here's to love winning.”

“I'll drink to that,” the Doctor agreed, touching her glass to Struan's and taking a sip. She hummed in approval as she felt the burn of good alcohol hit the back of her throat. “Is Blair alright?”

“He will be. Just thought he'd been out on an adventure. We owe you our thanks, Doctor. I'm not sure if we'd have got him back without you.”

“You would have,” the Doctor insisted, putting down her glass. “We haven't known each other that long, Struan, but I'm a great judge of character. And I know you wouldn't have rested until he was back with you.”

Struan dipped his head, embarrassed at the sentiment. “Yeah,” he rumbled, gruffly. The Doctor smiled when she saw him wipe away a stray tear out of the corner of her eye.

“Anyway, not to be rude but I have a bath waiting with my name on it. Thanks for the drink.” She patted him on the shoulder on her way out, giving him a moment. Her step was lightened by the prospect of a bath with the one and only Yasmin Khan in it.

Aine directed her to the bathroom and she knocked tentatively, still unsure what was appropriate. They'd only slept together for the first time the night before and had, for goodness' sake, declared one another's love for each other that very afternoon. Regardless, it felt polite to knock.

“Come in,” Yaz called, and the Doctor heard the sound of water moving. She pushed the door open slowly and bit her lip at the sight that greeted her.

“I wondered where you'd got to,” Yaz said, but the Doctor was completely distracted by the sight of so much skin on show. Bubbles were covering crucial parts of Yaz's anatomy, but left little to the imagination. The Doctor knew her mouth was hanging open but she didn't care, shutting the door behind her without looking and pulling her clothes off carelessly as she crossed the room.

Yaz's eyes widened as the Doctor rapidly approached, full of desire. The Doctor felt her hearts pitter patter as she eased herself into the bath, almost stopping altogether as she felt Yaz come to rest in her arms. A very warm, slippery, and wet Yaz. The Doctor breathed in the scent of her shampoo. It didn't help her heart beats return to normal.

“I'm never getting out of this bath,” Yaz hummed, head resting on the Doctor's chest.

“If you think this is good, wait until you see the one I have on the TARDIS.”

“You're telling me you've had a secret bath this whole time?” Yaz sounded mock offended. “I love a bath! And now, I get to share them with you.” She turned and tilted her head, capturing the Doctor's lips easily.

The prospect of sharing herself after so many years of closing herself off sent a spike of anxiety through the Doctor. Yaz picked up on it when she was quiet for a beat too long.

“Is that okay?”

The Doctor nodded, but Yaz couldn't help but notice the thoughtful expression that darkened her features.

“I haven't done anything like this in a long, long time. I'm worried you won't like what you find.”

“That's just all part of the fun, Doctor. For all you know, I have a giant Furby collection.”

The Doctor laughed at that, almost sending water flowing over the edge of the tub.

“That might be a deal-breaker.”

“Oh yeah? What else?”

“Ed Sheeran. After all that fuss, I really wasn't bothered.”

Yaz giggled as the Doctor continued to list frivolous fads that, thankfully, Yaz did not buy into. Finally, she cut her off mid-ramble about fidget spinners.

“Doctor, this is coming from someone who eats dirt.”

“Soil. A very reliable method,” the Doctor intoned.

“Well it's a good thing I like that mouth so much,” Yaz murmured. “It _is_ very good at other things.”

“Like?”

“You know exactly what I'm talking about,” Yaz murmured. The more they talked, the more at ease they became with each other; the more the horrors of the day faded away.

“I think you might need to walk me through it,” the Doctor said, bringing her hands up the sides of Yaz's waist, to her breasts. The soapy water made their skin slippery, and the touch was almost ticklish. Yaz squirmed in the loose grip.

“We need to get out of this bath first,” she said, before impatiently pushing herself upright using the sides of the bath for support. She turned to see the Doctor stare openly as sheets of water fell from her body. The power that single look gave her felt incredible.

Yaz reached for a towel, quickly drying off and helping the Doctor do the same, before leading the way to the bedroom, without another word spoken between them. After a day of declarations, they would let their actions do the talking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't tell whether to end it there or continue with a chapter of smut. Cast your votes, please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero idea why I thought you guys wouldn't want smut. To fit with the story, it is super soft, so fair warning! Thank you to everyone who casted their vote - this is for you 😉 and we have now reached the end! I hope you enjoy 🙂 ironically they didn't actually make it back the TARDIS, as I alluded to in the summary, because they were too busy shagging 😂

The tension had been subtly building, to the point where Yaz actually started to feel nervous. She looked to the Doctor as she shut the bedroom door, adrenaline making her skin tingle almost unbearably. She could feel her heartbeat in her skin. But this wasn't fight or flight; there was no way in hell Yaz was backing down now. The weight of expectation on this particular moment was tangible. They loved each other. That kind of changed things.  
  
The Doctor had stepped backwards towards the bed, stopping as she reached the foot of it, the backs of her legs resting against the mattress. As if drawn by a magnet, Yaz slowly walked to her, her breath coming in uneven bursts as she tried to control her nerves.   
  
"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, her eyes full of concern. Yaz nodded.   
  
"Just nervous, I guess."  
  
Yaz could feel those nerves in the form of a pressure on her shoulders, constricting her chest and making it hard to breathe. Either that or it was the sight of the Doctor that took her breath away.  
  
"You can relax, Yaz. It's just me. If it helps, I think I know how you're feeling." The Doctor bit her lip as she eyed the rapid rise and fall of Yaz's chest beneath the towel. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, but that's the problem. I want to do it all with you."   
  
Yaz's voice sounded more confident than she felt.   
  
"In that case...." The Doctor trailed off, keeping her eyes locked onto Yaz's as she tugged the corner of her towel out, loosening the material and then dropping it entirely. Yaz inhaled sharply.   
  
"Come to bed?"  
  
The Doctor lowered herself to the mattress, easing backwards up it. The look of anticipation on her face went some way to easing Yaz's nerves and she quickly dropped her towel, smiling at the response it garnered.   
  
"Yep, definitely, come to bed please."  
  
Yaz laughed at the Doctor's impatience.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, climbing up onto the bed.   
  
"You will be if I get my way. What was that you said about my mouth?"   
  
Yaz flushed as the Doctor took charge, not really waiting for an answer and gently pushing her down onto the mattress, pinning her there with a hungry stare. As if deciding where to attack first, the Doctor lowered her head to Yaz's neck and started kissing it. It felt like fire had broken out across Yaz's skin, inside her bones, spreading rapidly around her body.   
  
"I said I liked it," Yaz moaned, gasping as the Doctor found a ticklish spot. She clutched the Doctor's naked back to steady herself. The fingers of one hand came up to rest at the nape of the Doctor's neck, absently playing with her hair.  
  
"And where do you like it?"  
  
"You know precisely where," Yaz sighed, finding it increasingly difficult to form coherent sentences as the Doctor continued her interrogation in between strategic kisses.  
  
"I have a few ideas," the Doctor murmured. "I guess I'll just have to experiment."  
  
Yaz's eyes slammed shut as the Doctor moved her head further south. She saw blonde hair move across her chest, and then she felt it tickle the skin there as the Doctor's lips found her nipple, then opened to encourage it into that wonderful, warm mouth.   
  
Yaz felt her back arch off the bed. Apparently, she really liked when the Doctor kissed her breasts. But then, she would really like anything the Doctor did with her mouth, if their first time was anything to go by. Their second was rapidly shaping up to be even better.   
  
The Doctor was more than happy to spend many minutes driving Yaz to distraction, thoroughly enjoying herself as she caressed Yaz's breasts with fingers and tongue. After a few more minutes, she let her hand drift lower, underneath her own body.   
  
Yaz opened her eyes to see what she was doing.   
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"Touching myself? Yes." The Doctor was matter-of-fact. "It seems that you really turn me on, Yaz."  
  
"I could say the same for you," Yaz replied, looking down between their bodies. She could just about see the movement of the Doctor's hand as it passed between her own legs. She dropped her head back to the pillow; the sight of the Doctor's arm tensing and flexing as she touched herself was incredibly arousing.   
  
"Well when you're done, I'd really like you to touch me," Yaz murmured, beyond turned on. Her hands came up to massage her own breasts, emboldened by the Doctor's actions.   
  
The Doctor took the hint, removing her hand and bringing it to her mouth, tasting herself on her own fingers. Yaz had a feeling she did it out of genuine curiosity, with the unintended side-effect of turning Yaz on even more. She whimpered at the sight, remembering how the Doctor tasted and suddenly wanting more than she was getting.  
  
"Come here," she muttered, biting her lip at the look of confusion on the Doctor's face. "I want to try something."  
  
The Doctor eagerly obliged, although she remained confused as Yaz directed her. Eventually, Yaz gave in and went with a more direct approach. "I want you to sit on my face, facing away. It means you can...y'know, return the favour. If you get what I mean?"  
  
She blushed and the Doctor smiled softly at her. "I know what you're getting at, Yaz." Without further ado, the Doctor carefully placed her knees on either side of Yaz's head, lowering herself to her elbows and finally moving her head right to where Yaz desperately needed it. Yaz could feel the Doctor's breaths on the skin of her thighs and she squirmed in anticipation, fingers coming up to grab the Doctor's backside as she lowered her to her mouth. She let an arm rest over the Doctor's lower back, holding her in place, almost bracing her against her mouth but also holding on for dear life.  
  
The Doctor positively groaned as Yaz found her to be as wet as expected. Yaz moaned into the slick heat, letting her tongue gently thrust inside to prepare the way for her fingers. She almost faltered as she felt the Doctor mirror the actions, before moving her tongue down towards her clit.  
  
_That mouth_.   
  
The universe shrank to the space between her legs, filled completely by the Doctor. The tongue between her legs knew exactly what to do, licking her clit with the perfect amount of pressure and varying its movements just enough to let the pleasure build rapidly. Yaz realised she was going to come, fast, and tried to distract herself by focusing on the Doctor's pleasure. She let her mouth form a seal around the Doctor's clit as she eased in a finger, holding tight as the Doctor shuddered above her.   
  
"Okay?" She pulled away briefly, panting.   
  
"Mmm" the Doctor murmured in agreement, enjoying herself too much to stop. Her movements were becoming less measured, more passionate, as she worked over Yaz with her mouth. She used her fingers to part Yaz slightly, and every now and again Yaz could feel the tip of her nose brush against her, but the Doctor focused most of her attention with her mouth.   
  
Yaz was still thrusting gently when she felt the undeniable spark of something imminent between her legs.   
  
"You'll make me come," she gasped, pulling her mouth away from the Doctor momentarily and determined to make the other woman come first. She started to push down with her fingers, searching for that spot inside that had worked so well the last time.   
  
"Oh!"   
  
_Found it._  
  
Trying to resist the spiralling sensations in her own body was hard but Yaz was nothing if not determined. She renewed her attack on the Doctor's clit, flicking her tongue steadily over it as she applied increasing pressure with her mouth and fingers. She grinned as she felt the Doctor's mouth falter, the warm muscle around her fingers tightening even more.   
  
After a few moments, the Doctor abandoned her task and Yaz delighted in the fact that she'd got her way.   
  
"Ah, Yaz! Not fair," the Doctor grunted, shuddering above Yaz's body. Yaz pulled her down with her free hand, leaving no space between them.   
  
She could tell from the increasingly regular gasps and moans that the Doctor was close. Her wrist was starting to burn but it spurred her on even more to hit that spot with her fingers, knowing the discomfort would pay off.   
  
And it did.  
  
The Doctor froze in place above her, the muscles in her thighs shivering as she orgasmed, and Yaz slowed her movements, wary of overstimulating her. The Doctor was sensitive and Yaz wanted to wring out every drop of pleasure, without edging into pain.   
  
Eventually, the Doctor gasped, her breath returning, and she carefully rolled off Yaz, who had licked up every possible drop of wetness.   
  
Yaz laughed as she rolled over to see the Doctor's feet.   
  
"Alright?" She asked, subtly wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she propped herself up on her elbows.   
  
"In a moment I will be," the Doctor gasped, flapping her hand. Yaz could see a thin sheet of sweat coating her skin and looked down to realise she had also worked one up. Then, the Doctor was there, sliding her hand up her side and to her breast.   
  
"That was fantastic," she murmured. "I think you just proved your mouth is as talented as mine."  
  
Yaz blushed as she Doctor straddled her thighs, and she felt wetness against her leg. Her hips rose, unbidden.  
  
"You always feel so good," she sighed. The Doctor bit her lip as she felt the weight of Yaz's generous breasts in her palms.   
  
"As do you, love."  
  
The Doctor moved off Yaz's lap, nudging her legs apart so that she could sit between them. She watched Yaz as she ran a finger up her folds, teasing at her clit. Yaz's hips jolted again.   
  
The Doctor stretched out, holding some of her body weight up on an elbow but letting their bodies line up and come into contact wherever possible. They both gasped at the feel of their breasts touching, the light sweat they'd both worked up magnifying the contact. It felt electric. Yaz groaned as the Doctor encouraged her to put a leg around her hip, knowing the move would leave her completely exposed. The Doctor seemed to read her mind.   
  
"You are so beautiful, Yasmin Khan."  
  
The Doctor's face was close to her own and for a second, Yaz thought she could see something new in her eyes. A new expression, unguarded, that seemed to expose her very soul. It was ancient and powerful, and Yaz took it all in, in awe.   
  
When she felt strong fingers slide inside, she struggled to keep her eyes open but did so, determined to take in as much of the Doctor's face as she could. It was intense, holding eye contact with someone who had their fingers inside you. Yaz supposed this wasn't really fucking, though. Not like this.   
  
No, it was more like the Doctor was trying to touch her as intimately as possible, in return letting down her guard to be as open and raw as she could be. Yaz saw the start of a tear in the Doctor's eye and she reached up to brush it away, letting her hand rest on the Doctor's shoulder.   
  
"And you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."  
  
She smiled, then couldn't resist a moan as the Doctor started to pump her fingers a little harder.   
  
"You're even more beautiful when you come," the Doctor grinned, the intensity of the moment having passed.  
  
"So competitive," Yaz moaned, letting her eyes slide shut as she focused on the feel of the Doctor's fingers inside her, stretching her slightly but pleasantly, the palm of her hand starting to bump her clit with the deeper thrusts. The sporadic sensation merely added fuel to the fire.   
  
"Keep doing that and I will come," she panted, her head tilting back as the pleasure started to peak. She had been so close before that it really didn't take long.  
  
She groaned as the Doctor's clever mouth latched onto her neck and that final stimulation triggered a wave that passed over her body. It was out of control, sending muscles everywhere into spasm, and all Yaz could do was ride it out.   
  
Finally, the Doctor eased her fingers out, moving to one side so that she could grab the sheets, which had fallen to the floor.   
  
"Wow," Yaz panted. She didn't even want to try compiling a sentence.  
  
The Doctor smiled softly, pulling Yaz into a cuddle once they had cooled down enough to get into the covers.   
  
"I meant it, you know," said Yaz, sensing sadness in the Doctor's expression. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."  
  
The Doctor seemed uncertain.   
  
"I dunno, Yaz. There are parts of me that I don't like that much."  
  
"Nobody's perfect."  
  
"No, I know, but especially not me." There was that look again. Like the Doctor was opening up with her eyes, but not her mouth.   
  
"Why don't you tell me? Just one thing. Maybe you'll feel better for saying it aloud." Yaz ran a hand down the Doctor's bare arm.   
  
The Doctor didn't say anything for a minute but Yaz didn't push. They had just had mind-blowing sex, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Outside were the vague sounds of people going about their day; Yaz felt safe, coccooned against the outside world in this little room, this bed, in the Doctor's arms.  
  
Finally, the Doctor spoke. She told Yaz about one of her previous companions, named Bill. It was an incredible story, and a sad one. When she reached the end, the Doctor was in tears.   
  
"Come here," Yaz murmured, urging the Doctor's head to her chest. "Have you ever told anybody what happened?" Yaz's heart broke for the woman in her arms, and she had a sinking suspicion that she carried many stories like this, lives for which she felt responsibility and guilt.   
  
The Doctor shook her head.  
  
"Doctor, I don't think it's healthy to keep that all up in there," Yaz said, tapping the Doctor's head gently with a finger. "Please, talk to me if it helps." The Doctor nodded, still lost for words.   
  
"I love you for who you are right now. And who you are right now is the sum total of what has been and gone. Things in the past - they can shape us, but they don't define us, right?"  
  
The Doctor looked up then.   
  
"I think sometimes you might be even cleverer than me, Yaz." Her voice was hoarse with emotion, and a pain that Yaz could feel radiating off her in waves. It was like the floodgates had opened.  
  
Yaz held her close. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Oh, it definitely is," the Doctor smiled, her heart already feeling lighter. "And I look forward to you continuing to prove it."  
  
Yaz ran a hand through the Doctor's hair, which had become particularly messy during their activities.   
  
"I plan to do it for as long as I can, so get used to some competition."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied the Doctor, sealing the deal with a kiss. A kiss that soon turned heated, their passion burning as bright as the sun and just as hot.   
  
A passion and a love that would never fade.

* * *

 


End file.
